phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ādàofū Qiú
Adult Hybrid Dragon CR 12 XP 19,200 CG Huge dragon (water, Earth, Air hybrid) Init +4; Senses dragon senses;' Perception' +27 Aura frightful presence (180 ft., DC 22) ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 28, touch 8, flat-footed 28 (+20 natural, -2 size) hp '''172 (15d12+75) '''Fort +16, Ref +11, Will +14 DR 5/magic; Immune electricity, paralysis, sleep; SR 23 OFFENSE ---- Speed 40 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 80 ft. Melee bite +22 (2d8+12), 2 claws +22 (2d6+8), gore +21 (2d6+12), tail slap +19 (2d6+12) Space 15 ft.; Reach 10 ft. (15 ft. with bite and gore) Special Attacks breath weapon (50-ft. cone, 12d8 electricity damage, DC 23), crush (DC 22, 2d8+12) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 15th; concentration +20) At will—''call lightning (DC 18), create water, hydraulic push*'' Spells Known (CL 7th; concentration +12) 3rd (5/day)—''hold person (DC 18), sleet storm'' 2nd (7/day)—''gust of wind (DC 17), mirror image, see invisibility'' 1st (8/day)—''charm person (DC 16), chill touch, color spray (DC 16), expeditious retreat, sleep (DC 16)'' 0 (at will)—''acid splash, daze (DC 15), detect magic, mage hand, ray of frost, read magic, resistance'' ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 27, Dex 10, Con 21, Int 20, Wis 21, Cha 20 Base Atk +15; CMB +25; CMD 35 (39 vs. trip) Feats Alertness, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Lunge, Multiattack, Weapon Focus (bite and claw) Skills Diplomacy +23, Fly +10, Intimidate +23, Knowledge (arcana, geography, nature) +23, Perception +27, Sense Motive +27, Stealth +10, Survival +23, Swim +34 Languages Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Qin'ae, Draconic, Elven SQ change shape, unfettered swimmer, water breathing SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- Change Shape (Su) A young or older sea dragon can assume any humanoid form three times per day as if using polymorph. Woodland Stride (Ex) As a hybrid of Sky, Water, and Forest dragons, Adaofu has the druid ability of the same name. Unfettered Swimmer (Su) A juvenile sea dragon gains a 10-foot bonus to its swim speed. The sea dragon's swim speed continues to increase by an additional 10 feet every two age categories. Furthermore, while swimming, the sea dragon is treated as if under the effects of the spell freedom of movement. ---- ECOLOGY ---- Environment any water Organization Qiu family Treasure triple 'Background' Adaofu is the result of a hybridizing between Sky, Forest, and Water dragons. He has attributes from all three, but favors his Water heritage. Sired by Anlang Qui upon the Forest Sea hybrid Mingling Qui; Adaofu hatched with some unusual abilities. He had the green hair of a forest dragon, the body of a Sea dragon, and the breath of a sky dragon. He followed his brother along with other dragons in the family to Phaeselis and is instrumental in the Silk trade. Finding it's more expensive to continue to use the Silk Route to get silk to Phaeselis, he is going to go back to Qin'ae to retrieve some silkworm moth eggs and some mulberry seeds to start to produce silk in Phaeselis. His brother, the patriarch, believes its a good idea. He plans to leave within the month. Section 15: Copyright Notice - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 3 ''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 3, © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors Jesse Benner, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, Michael Kenway, Rob McCreary, Patrick Renie, Chris Sims, F. Wesley Schneider, James L. Sutter, and Russ Taylor, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams.'' Category:NPCs Category:Aristocratic Families Category:Dragons Category:Organizations Category:NPC